The New Generation
by NatsuDFlames
Summary: The Part 2 Of The New Dragnslayer And The Pairings Would Be NatsuxErza LucyxLoke GrayxLoke And Others
1. Character Introduction

**Hello Everybody This Is The Part 2 Of The New Dragonslayer And My 2nd Fanfiction Hope You Like It :D**

**_Made Originally By NatsuDFlames _  
**

* * *

**Character Introduction  
**

**Natsu Dragneel  
**Natsu now mastered The Perfect Fire Dragonslayer Technique,And He Now Wears Black Jeans,With A Matching Black Shoes,Wearing A Black T-Shirt,With A Black Cape And A Fairytail Sign On The Center And Upper Is A Name Natsu Dragneel His Scarf Was Turned Into A Dragon Belt,His Hair Became Pinkier And Longer Than Before Covering His Eyes

**Erza Scarlet **  
Erza Now Masters The Re-Equip Magic,She Wears A Black Armor With A Fairytail Sign In Her Heart Part Her Hair Reaching Her Waist And Scarlet As Ever,In The Story Erza Will Be Paired With Natsu Dragneel.

**Gray Fullbuster  
**Gray Now Mastered The Ice Creation Magic,In The Story Gray's Pair Is Juvia Loxar.

**Lucy Heartfillia **  
Lucy Now Mastered The Stellar magic She Could Summon 5 Spirits At Once In The Story Lucy's Partner Is Loke/Leo The Lion

**Jellal Fernandez**  
Jellal In The Story Is A Member Of Fairytail And The Best Friend Of Natsu,He Wears White Jeans With Red Shoes Wearing White T-Shirt And A White Cape In The Center Is The Fairytail Sign And The Upper Of The Fairytail Sign Is A Name Gerard Fernandez.

* * *

**Okay I Know This Is Short But I Promise In The Next Chapters It Will Be Longer And I Would Be Updating Slower Now Please Review And Please Read The Part 1 of This To Understand The Story Better :D Okay Bye**


	2. 1 Year Has Passed

**Hello Everybody NatsuDFlames Here And Heres An Update Of The New Generation The Part 2 Of The New Dragonslayer And I Got Nothing To Do So I Made This One In This Story There Would Be Some OC in the story so please Enjoy :D**

* * *

**_Made Originally By:NatsuDFlames_  
**

**_Disclamer:I Don't Own Fairytail And I Would Never Will Hiro Mashimina Owns Fairytail  
_**

**Year X784 Magnolia Fairytail,**

Natsu Let's Go On A Mission Together,Gerard Asked Natsu While Holding And Pointing The Request

Huh? Yeah Lets Go Let Me See The Request,While Grabbing It From Gerard Swiftly

Whoah T-T-T-Two Million For Just To Find Something Job? Lets Go Happy!,While Shouting At Happy

Aye Sir!,Happy Shouted While Flying Towards Natsu And Goes On His Shoulder

Hey Gerard You Staying? Ill Have To Take All The Money,While having a wide grin

Hell No!,Gerard Shouted

Hahahahaha...,Natsu Just Laughed At Gerard

Bye Natsu,Mirajane Shouted While Smiling

Natsu Made The Fairytail Sign And Left

Natsu Has Really Grown Up,Mirajane Said With A Smile

**Back At Natsu,Gerard,Happy **

Hey Where's The Client Again I Forgot It I Got Too Excited On The Reward,Natsu Said While Scratching His Head.

The Clients From Onibus,Gerard said

Natsu isn't Onibus is the place where we had to do acting and Wendy's First mission is?,Happy Said While Flying

Yeah I Remember Those Days Lucy Was The Princess Erza Was The Prince Gray Was The Villain And Im The Dragon Those Sure Bring Back Some Memories,Natsu Said While Smiling.

You Went There Before?,Gerard Asked

Yeah That Time I Was So Destructive At Things That The Money Goes For The Repair That Was Old Times,While Natsu Chuckled A Bit And Also Gerard

Hey Gerard Can We Just Teleport There With Your Teleport Magic Thingy?,Natsu Asked

Nope I Don't Have That Magic Natsu And Besides We'll Be Going On A Train,Gerard Replying Natsu

Augh Why Do I Need To Be Tortured By Transportation!,Natsu Shouted While Gerard Just Laughed

After Reaching The Train Station They Were On Onibus

Augh I Don't Feel So Good,Natsu Said While Rubbing His Stomach

Gerard Carry Me...,With A Big Sick Face

Hell No Your Heavy,Gerard Answered

Come On Please,While Asking Gerard With Cute Eyes

Not Working Natsu,Gerard Said With A Funny Face

Oh Come On!,Natsu Shouted

Natsu The Client's Is In That Mansion,Gerard Said

Yeah Lets Go So We Could Finish And Get The Job Done,Natsu Said

Aye Sir!,Happy Added

**While Back At Fairytail **

Hey Mira Have You Seen Flame Brain?,Gray Asked

Natsu Went To A Mission With Gerard,Mira Answered With His Regular Smile

They Went To A Mission? When Will They Come Back?,Gray Said While Juvia And The Others Are In There Tables Already

They Didn't Say Anything When Will They Come Back But Don't Worry But Wait When Did You Care For Natsu?,Mirajane Said With A Grin

Uh! Umm! For Erza,He Lied

Is That So?,Mira Said Still With Her Grin

What Did You Say?Erza Heard It

Uh Umm Nothing Erza I Was Saying That We Finished Our Mission Sooner Than Expected To Mira,Gray Again Lied But Mira Only Chuckled

Oh Okay Hey Mira Cheesecake please,Erza Said While Sitting Next To Gray

Gray On The Other Hand Was Scared As Hell,Hey Erza Ill Go To Juvia Now,While Having A Fake Smile

But Erza was so busy with his cheesecake and didn't heard it

Okay I'll Go Now,While Walking Slowly To There Table Still Scared As Hell For If She Finds Out He'll Be Dead By Tomorrow

Hey Erza,Mira Said

Yeah Why?,Erza Said While Eating Her Cheesecake

Do You Like Natsu?,Mira Said With A Grin On Her Face While Erza Almost Choked Because Of It

Do I Like Natsu? I Like Him,Erza Said Whispering To Mira

I Knew It You Could Never Keep A Secret From Me Erza,While Smiling A Bit

Hey Erza But When Will You Confess?,Mira Added

I Don't Know,Erza Said Simply

I Think You Should Confess Sooner Or Later Because Many Are In Love With Him Not Like Before,Mira Said With A Grin

He What! Erza Shouted While The Members Stared At Her For A Few Seconds And They Do There Business Again

Mira Chuckled,Yeah My Sister Lisanna Maybe Cana Or Even Lucy And Some Other Girls From Outside The Guild Maybe Even Levy Or Me?,Mirajane Said While With A Wide Grin

While Erza Just Had A Jealousy Aura Covering Her While Eating Here Cake,While Mirajane Only Chuckled.

**Back At The Mansion **

So What should we find?Gerard Asked The Client

I Want You 2 To Find An Item Hidden In The Ruins Near Here Its Called The Book Of Legends Its A Book That Only Rare People Can Open So I Need You To Retrieve It And Bring it To Me.

Yosh Im All Fired Up,Natsu Said While Standing Up

Lets Go Gerard! While Running With Happy

Hey Natsu Wait For Me Hey!,Gerard Runs To Natsu

When They Got Far From The Mansion

Hey Gerard The Scent Of The Client Its Not A Normal Humans Scent,Natsu Said In A Serious Tone

Huh What Do You Mean?,Gerard Asked

I Just Don't Get It But That Client's Scent Seems So Familliar Its Like Ive Met Him Before,Natsu Said While Scratching His Head

We'll Soon Find Out After We Get That Book,Gerard Said

Yeah Lets Go!,Natsu Shouted

**While On The Ruins **

Hmm So Natsu Dragneel Huh And Gerard Fernandez hahahahahaha They're Gonna Come A Visit In Our Place Brothers Sisters Natsu Dragneel!

So Who Is This New People On Natsu's Way And Why Do They Know Natsu? We'll Soon Find Out After The Next Chapter!

* * *

**Do You Love It? Please Review And Hope You Love This :D Oh Yeah And The NxE Part May Be Gonna Be On Chapter 3 Or 4 I Think So Stay Tuned**

**-NatsuDFlames  
**


	3. Father and Son reunion

**Hello Again Everybody Tnx For Your Reviews Specially For Your Help KnightScales29 I Improved I Think xD oh well lets get on with the stroy**

* * *

**_Made Originally By NatsuDFlames_  
**

_Re-Cap_

**While On The Ruins **

Hmm So Natsu Dragneel Huh And Gerard Fernandez hahahahahaha They're Gonna Come A Visit In Our Place Brothers Sisters Natsu Dragneel!

So Who Is This New People On Natsu's Way And Why Do They Know Natsu? We'll Soon Find Out After The Next Chapter!

**Year X784 Magnolia Fairytail **

2 Days has passed since Natsu and Gerard had a mission together

"Natsu's not here yet?"Erza Asked Mira

"Nope they didn't gave any word about it im getting a little worried"while putting her hand in her chin

"We'll go follow them.. Gray!"Erza said while shouting the last word.

"Yeah? what is it?"Gray Asked

"We'll go find Natsu and Gerard"Erza said simply

"Call Lucy and the others we'll be going now"Erza Said while her luggage popped out in an instance

"That was fast"Gray said while going to find Lucy

"So why do Erza need us again?"Lucy whined

"We're going to find Natsu and Gerard or ill tell Erza that you don't want to"Gray said with a big grin

"No no no no no no don't tell Erza wait ill go ill go sheesh but atleast the reward should be shared"Lucy said while whining

"where's Lucy and the others?"Erza asked Gray

"They're coming"Gray said

"Okay we'll be going to find where Natsu and Gerard are"Erza said with a fearful voice making Lucy afraid

"Yosh Lets Go"Lucy Shouted while they left Fairytail

"Oh,oh yeah hey Erza they said they were going to Onibus? i think"Mirajane shouted at them

"Yeah thanks Mira"Erza Shouted back

**While back at Natsu and Gerard **

"Hey Gerard were is the ruins again anyway?"Natsu whined

"I Don't know maybe we better camp here"Gerard said

"Yeah maybe your right lets fix our things now its getting dark"Natsu said while removing his bag

After They Set Up Their Camp they slept

"Natsu! Gerard! where are you!"Erza,Lucy,Gray,Juvia,Loke were shouting

"Huh isn't it them?"Loke said while pointing at there campsite

"Yeah i think it is lets go"Erza said

After they found their campsite and went there

"Hey Erza we'll go find food you stay her kay?"Gray said while cuddling with Juvia

"Yeah see you later"While smiling

Erza Looked at the sleeping Natsu staring at him

"He Really is so cute"Erza blushed in her thought

while their faces were nearing an inch of each other an inch and their gonna kiss while Erza's blushing

"Natsu..."Erza's Whispering then Natsu suddenly woke up

"Huh? Erza is that you?"Natsu said while rubbing his eyes

"Yeah why where you two so hard with your mission?"Erza asked

"Yeah the client said that we will find a book in the ruins here but we don't know where exactly we kinda forgot"While Scratching his head then Gerard woke up

"Huh Erza? why are you here?"Gerard said

"We're here to find you were gone for 2 days now so we were all worried"Erza said

"2 days huh? we just came here yesterday"Natsu said

"huh? you were gone for 2 days and everyone was worried"Erza said

"That's awkward maybe there's something to do with the mysterious scent that i've been smelling"Natsu said

"You must be right we'll wait for the others to come here so we could follow where does that strange energy is from"Erza said with a fearful tone but Natsu wasn't scared

"Yeah your right hey Gerard did you felt it too?"Natsu asked Gerard

"Yeah i thought it was just me so i didn't talk to you so it seems my thoughts were right"Gerard said

"Hey guys were back"Gray said while holding 20 pieces of apples

"Woah! thats a lot of apples"Natsu shouted while taking all of the apples and eating it

"Hey! leave some for me!"while grabbing half of the apples making only a large glare from Erza

"Natsu!,Gray!"Erza shouted while making them knocked out

"Oh yeah hey guys lets follow this mysterious scent that i've been smelling"Natsu said while standing up

"Yeah lets go"Gerard said

After they reached the ancient ruins

"Hmm so this is the ruins lets go"while they all ran inside and they feel a mysterious aura

"Hahahahaha welcome! welcome! Natsu Dragneel!"The man said

"Who are you and how come you know my name!"Natsu shouted

"Ah sorry my name is Drake... Drake Dragneel!"Drake said(Ill be calling him Drake now)

"D-D-Drake? Dragneel? you know Igneel? tell me what you know!"Natsu shouted while charging his enemy

"Chill Natsu i'm not an enemy father has been calling you i bring a message from our father"Drake said while dodging Natsu's attack

"What message"Natsu shouted again

"Father said that you brother must return to our father in the southern lands if you accept come!"Drake said

"Natsu! no don't leave us again!"Erza said

"sorry guys i have to meet Igneel im sorry tell gramps that i don't know when will i come back by Erza,Gerard,Gray,Juvia,Lucy,Loke"Natsu said while going to Drake

"Are you sure now? won't you miss Fairytail"Drake said questioningly

"Yeah i really gonna miss them but its been 10 years since i've seen Igneel"Natsu said while sobbing making also the others sob

"Natsu wait!"Then a light came covering there eyes after the light was gone Natsu and Drake were also gone

"Natsu..."Then they all started to cry

"Damn you matchstick why did you leave don't you know how much suffering did Erza had to go through when you left?"Gray muttering

Then they all return crying to Fairytail still can't accept that Natsu's gone

**While Back on Natsu and Drake **

"Were here Natsu"Drake said

"What is this place?"Natsu said

"This is the place where our father lives the dragons all returned to there homelands and this is the homeland of our father"Drake said then a familliar voice came

"My son! you have come back"the familliar voice said

"Igneel!"while crying and going to his father

After 20 minutes later

"Okay Natsu this is not the time to be happy now Natsu! im going to teach you the final Fire dragonslayer art!"Igneel said in a serious tone

"Huh there's still higher than the one you made me do the last few years?"Natsu said

"Yeah! the power im going to teach you now is a real fire dragon magic the ones i thought you were just basics now lets start firstly concentrate you magical power until you make a Flaming aura"Igneel said

"Umm okay"Natsu said simply while concentrating

"Yeah like that now try eating that flame aura!"Igneel said

"but i can't eat my own fire"Natsu said

"Yes you can! try it"Igneel said

"Okay ill try"Natsu said

Natsu tried to eat his own fire but failed

"I Can't Igneel its hard"Natsu said

"Just concentrate until your flames can be eaten!"Igneel roared Making Natsu a little afraid

After Natsu concentrated he finally ate his flames

"That's good Natsu"Igneel smiled

**While back at Fairytail **

"What do you mean Natsu left!"The members said

"He left he didn't say a word when will he come back the man said that he's going to his father in the southern lands!"Gerard shouted

"Southern lands! its a war zone there! Natsu would be dead!"The members said

"Enough! i'm sure that Natsu would return we don't know when but he'll return"Makarov shouted

"Yeah after he returns we should be stronger!"Gray shouted also

"Yeah you maybe right"then they all cried


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Everybody sorry for not publishing now but well its school again and i need to do much work and when i read the story over and over i fond it to be a lame one but some love it so... i'll just keep it here in the FF world okay but i will soon make another fanfiction about Natsu And Erza xD of course... Bye :D


End file.
